If I Were Divergent
by Craze100
Summary: This story shows a new character in Tris' place, in which there are some different people.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so constructive criticism is very welcome. This chapter is pretty short, but they will get longer, so don't worry. Tell me if its good and if i should change something Thanks!**

Chapter One

Waiting

I loved my faction. I always had and I probably always would. I would always miss my friends and family from it. I was Amity. And I was happy. But there was always something missing. Some thrill. The first time I had felt this was when I was very little. I didn't yet understand the feeling, so I ignored it. As I got older, I decided that I would wait for the day of the faction tests to come. I told myself that day would help me figure out which faction I really belonged to. It was today. It was now.

I was sitting with my two older brothers, and some of our friends. We were triplets, so we would have our faction tests on the same day. One of my brothers I would have hated, except we weren't allowed to hate in Amity. But we all knew, and we didn't kid ourselves. My oldest brother, however, was another story. We were extremely close. We told each other everything. We even felt the same way about not fitting in at Amity.

Right now he was sitting beside me, looking extremely over-protective. It was okward for us when we sat next to my other brother, Nate, but we acted nice enough to him, so we got away with it. We were all nervous. Which faction would we get? It was called alphabetically, so Nate would go first, then me because my name was Rachel. Then Zander would go last. They called Nate. Some others from our faction were called. They didn't seem bothered. The majority of my friends had already gone. Nate came back. They called me. I stood up, and smoothed the soft yellow fabric of my Amity dress. Zander gave me an encouraging smile. I Walked into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Test

The man who will be supervising my test is from Candor. Our own factions aren't allowed to test us. "Have a seat." The man has a clear voice. Like whenever he drank water, it swept the lies right out of his throat. Of course, he couldn't lie. He was Candor.

I sat down and gave the man a small, shy smile. He seemed uptight and tiered. He put some wires on me, then on himself. "Now, don't worry. This won't hurt. It's only a stimulation. He sat down in his own chair. "We have one minute before the test will begin. There are no right or wrong answers." It didn't seem like he cared. I began to slip into blackness.

The black only lasted for a second. I was in a room. There was a table with some cheese and a knife on it. The man was there. "Pick one." He said calmly. I frowned. I reached for the cheese. It looked so soft and delicious. But when my hand was halfway there, I saw some intricate carvings on the knife, and picked that up instead. It was intriguing. "That is your choice." It sounded more like a statement that a question. "Yes." MY voice sounded confused. The table with the cheese vanished.

I heard growling behind me. I turned around. There was a dog with bloodshot eyes, and drool covering its mouth and the floor around it. I knew the Candor man couldn't interfere. The dog jumped towards me. In that split second before it reached me, I threw the knife to the side, and jumped out of the way. I didn't really want to hurt the dog (the result of being Amity). Now I wouldn't be tempted to use it.

The dog turned to attack again. I decided that it was only a stimulation, so the dog couldn't hurt me. So I sat down on the clean, plain floor, covered my eyes with my hands, and waited to see what would happen. Then I felt my surroundings change. I opened my eyes.

I was on a bus. The man from Candor was a couple seats ahead of me staring forwards. And old woman from Erudite got on. I got up to offer her my seat. "What a sweetheart." The woman said, in a falsely sweet voice. Then her expression changed. She held up a newspaper clipping. I recognized the man on the front, but I didn't know where from. The Headline read WANTED FOR MURDER! "Have you seen this man before?" The woman demanded. "No." I lied. I was sure the Candor man was grimacing. The woman kept on pushing. I exploded. "NO, I do not know him, and I don't care, so SHUT UP!" I didn't apologize. I faded into blackness again.

When I was back in the room again, though I had never left it, the man took of our wires, and left the room. I was stunned at what had just happened. He came back, looking scared. "Your results are odd. You have _three _results." Now what. I felt like I should be surprised, u I wasn't."You are Divergent," the man continued. "You can manipulate the stimulations. This needs to stay a secret." His tone sounded rushed. I nodded. "What are my results?" He sighed."Confusing." I stared. He stared. I stared back harder. After a long pause, he said "Amity, Abnegation…and Dauntless." I kept on staring. Those were very different faction.


End file.
